Uruk
350px|right Uruks bilden einen Großteil von Saurons Armee und sind einer der vielen Arten, die in Mordor im Spiel Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten zu finden sind, während der Spieler sie für das Nemesis System nutzen kann. In dem dritten Zeitalter wurden sie später von dem weißen Magier Saruman erschaffen, wurden aber schon früher von Sauron zusammen mit anderen Kreaturen gezüchtet und für die Armee bereit gestellt. Uruks sind wegen ihrer Grausamkeit und ihrer Unbarmherzigkeit bekannt und scheuen vor nichts zurück. Selbst vor dem Tod kennen sie keine Furcht, weshalb sie in den Kampf ziehen, ohne zu rebellieren. __TOC__ Geschichte Frühe Geschichte right|250px Von Tolkien wurde nie ein weiblicher Uruk (oder Ork, wie sie allgemein genannt werden) erwähnt, aber in dem Buch Silmarillion schrieb er, „die Orks haben gelebt und multiplizierten sich in der Art der Kinder von ‚Illuvatar‘“ und dass Melkor sie im ersten Zeitalter erschuf, indem er Elben züchtete, die er gefangen nahm und durch Folter und Verstümmelung verdarb. Im „Herr der Ringe“ jedoch erzählt Baumbart Merry und Pippin, dass Orks lediglich Versuche von Morgoth waren, Elben zu kopieren. Es gibt also einen Widerspruch zwischen dem Silmarillion und dem Herr der Ringe. Wahrscheinlich jedoch ist die Aussage aus dem Herr der Ringe akkurater, da das Silmarillion von J.R.R. Tolkiens Sohn Christopher bearbeitet wurde und es ein Zusatz von ihm sein könnte. Auf der anderen Seite könnte der Widerspruch auch gewollt sein, da J.R.R. Tolkien mehrfach darauf hinwies, dass keiner seiner Charaktere allwissend sei. Dementsprechend könnte die Dartellung Baumbarts auch nur sein Verständnis davon widerspiegeln. Es ist unklar, ob Tolkien die Orks selber als böswillig ansah oder lediglich als Werkzeuge der Dunklen Herrscher Morgoth und Sauron. Er schrieb einmal: „Wir sind alle Orks in dem großen Krieg.“ Orks sind in vielen verschiedenen Wegen von dem Dunklen Herrscher abhängig. Nachdem ihre Anführer besiegt wurden, sind die Orks verwirrt und bestürzt und konnten leicht durch ihre Gegner auseinander getrieben werden. In den Jahrtausenden nach Melkors Niederlage und der Verbannung von Arda waren die Orks ohne Anführer und degenerierten zu kleinen, zänkischen Stämmen, die sich in den Nebelbergen versteckt hielten. Erst als sie wieder von einem Maia wie Sauron angeführt wurden, konnte sie zu ihrer früheren Stärke zurückkehren und eine echten Gefahr für Mittelerde werden. Viele Orks, zusammen mit anderen gefallenen Schergen von Melkor, überlebten in tiefen Höhlen, Kammern und Tunneln der großen unterirdischen Festungen Utumno und Angband. Sie vervielfältigten sich und breiteten sich im nördlichen Mittelerde aus. Sie wurden zuerst von den Zwergen der blauen Berge (Ered Luin) entdeckt, die diese Tatsache dem König von Doriath, Thingol, meldetem, dem Hohen König der Sindar, sodass sie Waffen für einen ersten Krieg brauchten. Jahrtausende waren die Orks nur ein kleines und lokales Problem, aber als Melkor (Morgoth) mit den Silmarilii zurückkehrte, nahm er sich der Orks an und führte sie in den ersten Krieg in Beleriand. Im ersten Zeitalter waren die neu organisierten Orks erfolgreich im Töten Denethors, dem König der leicht bewaffneten Laiquendi, wurden aber später von Thingol und seinen Truppen besiegt. Sie führten die Belagerung der Häfen der Falas fort, die aber erst mit dem Ankommen der Noldor erfolgreich wurde. Die schweren Verluste der Sindar durch die Orks schüchterte Melian, die Königin von Doriath, dermaßen ein, dass sie einen magischen Gürtel um ihr Reich errichtete, der das Land beschützte. Die Laiquendi, die durch diese Schlacht am meisten leideten, versteckten sich unter einem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit oder flüchteten nach Doriath. thumb|350px|Uruks am Lagerfeuer Beschreibung Die Uruks sind die Elite der Orkrassen. Sie werden in großen Brutbehältern als führende Kaste gezüchtet und sind größer, stärker, noch gereizter und widerstandsfähiger gegen Tageslicht als die anderen, niederen Orks. Ihre Hauptmänner und Kommandanten werden für den Krieg herangezüchtet und sind entschlossen, ihre Heimat für den Dunklen Herrscher Sauron zurückzuerobern. Sie setzen ihren Willen mit roher Gewalt durch, hassen schöne Dinge und kennen keinerlei Ängste, fühlen sich in Massakern am Wohlsten und versklaven alles und jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt. Sie sind überzeugt, dass ihr Dunkler Herrscher zurückgekehrt ist und sie zu ihrem vorbestimmten Schicksal als Herrscher von Mittelerde führt. Ob es je weibliche Uruks gab, bleibt bisher unbekannt. In einem Interview mit Monolith meinte Michael de Plater und Christian Cantamessa, dass sie sich mit dieser Frage nicht beschäftigt hatten. Sprache Die Orks hatten von sich aus keine Sprache und übernahmen Wortfetzen von anderen Völkern voraus sich vollkommen unterschiedliche Ork-Sprachen entwickelten die keinen Bezug zu einander haben weshalb die Orks zur gegenseitigen Verständigung auf Westron als lingua franca angewiesen sind was auch der Grund sein könnte weshalb einige Orks im Spiel nur sehr gebrochen reden könnenn. Sauron versuchte zwar die Schwarze Sprache unter den Orks wie unter all seinen Untertanen) zu verbreiten dies setzte sich allerdings nur bei den Orks aus Dol Guldur durch. Die Uruks im Spiel sprechen Westrom, die Sprache der Menschen, und wahrscheinlich ihren eigenen Dialekt, würden sie in der Schwarzen Sprache reden könnte Tailion sie nicht verstehen. Im Spiel Mordors Schatten Entwicklung Während der Entwicklung der Uruks wollte Monolith die typischen Fantasy-Klischees vermeiden und zielte darauf ab, die Uruks realistisch, interessanter und komplexer als die typischen Fantasy-Archetypen zu erschaffen. thumb|350px|Uruks am Lagerfeuer Die Uruks in Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten sind nicht die typischen hoch-aggressiven, unintelligenten Kreaturen, wie sie oft dargestellt werden, sondern sind das, zu dem humanoide Wesen werden, wenn sie von Angst, Herrschaft und Macht angetrieben werden. Monolith zieht einen Vergleich mit dem großen Krieg, in dem die Situation der Soldaten in den Schützengräben ähnlich der von den Uruks unter Saurons Kontrolle war. Die Uruks werden ins Extreme getrieben, bis zu dem Punkt, wo ihre Gesellschaft von Macht und Kampf beherrscht wird; eine Gesellschaft, in der jeder Uruk seine Dominanz beweisen will. Das ermöglicht Monolith, die Persönlichkeiten der Uruks auf die Spitze zu treiben, was bei ihrer Erstellung als interessante und unvergessliche Bösewichte hilft, aber auch eine dynamischen Sandbox-Umgebung erschafft. Monolith ließ sich dabei von verschiedenen Filmen inspirieren, darunter Quentin Tarantinos Filme, in denen die Charaktere aufgedreht sind und ebenso ins Extreme getrieben werden. Ein allgemeines Vorurteil der Uruks in Der Herr der Ringe ist, dass sie sehr unintelligent sind. Zwar gibt es im gesamten Herrn der Ringe nur sechs Zeilen von Dialogen der Uruks, doch zeigen diese wenigen Sätze durchaus einen Sinn für Moral und Überzeugungen, nach denen die Uruks allerdings nicht leben: Sie nehmen immer den Weg, der ihnen kurzfristig den größten Ruhmgewinn bringt. Fallen Fantasy - The Orcs of Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Uruk-Arten *'Ausbilder: '''Ausbilder sind meistens in Festungen in Arenen oder an Übungsplätzen zu finden, um neue Uruks zu rekrutieren. *'Berserker:' Berserker gehören zwar zu den Kriegern, machen aber im Kampf viel mehr Schaden und besitzen meistens eine Zweihandwaffe. Sie blocken einfache Angriffe und müssen zunächst betäubt werden, damit sie angegriffen werden können. - Tippe nach dem Betäuben mehrmals die Angriffstaste, um mit einem Klingenhagel anzugreifen und die Trefferserie zu erhöhen. - Eine höhere Trefferserie erlaubt es dir Schilde und andere Verteidigungen zu durchbrechen. *'Bestienmeister:' Bestienmeister und Jäger sind Fernkämpfer mit Speeren und greifen meist von der Ferne an, benutzen jedoch auch den Speer als Nahkampfwaffe. - Verwende schnelle Würfe, um Jäger rückwärts stolpern zu lassen. - Ein Button zeigt dem Spieler im Spiel an, dass Feinde Talion mit geschossen angreifen. - Jäger verursachen mehr Schaden bei Bestien und bei deinem Reittier. *'Henker: Die Henker stellen mehr oder weniger die Richter in der Gesellschaft der Uruks da und richten über die Strafen eines Bestraften, während sie selbst auch das Urteil fällen und viele dabei töten. *Knochensäger :' Die Knochensäger sind die Köche der Uruks und unterscheiden sich lediglich in ihrem Verhalten, dass sie gerne Menschen kochen und das Fleisch zum Kochen verwenden wollen und haben meistens eine Axt als Waffe. Einige von ihnen besitzen eine Kochschürze, die sie um ihren Körper gebunden haben. *'Krieger: Krieger sind die häufigsten Uruks, die mit einem Schwert ausgestattet wurden. Meist treten sie in mehreren Schaaren auf, sodass sie erst dann gefährlich werden können, wenn sie in Gruppen auf den Spieler treffen. *'''Bogenschützen: Bogenschützen sind mit dem Bogen oder der Armbrust ausgestattet und erkennen ihre Ziele schon von Weitem. Diese sollten im Spiel zuerst besiegt oder später dominiert werden, um den Rücken von Talion zu sichern. *'Schildträger:' Wie der Name schon sagt, sollen diese Uruks mit langen und großen Speeren den Feind im Fernangriff treffen. Sie scheinen schwerer gepanzert zu sein als normaler Krieger und besitzen ein Schild, welches die normalen Angriffe abblockt, sodass sie von hinten attakiert werden müssen. - Elbengeschosse durchdringen die Schilde deiner Gegner. Der Bogen ist somit sehr effektiv. - Eine höhere Trefferserie erlaubt es dir Schilde und andere Verteidigungen zu durchbrechen. thumb|350px *'Sklaventreiber:' Sklaventreiber treten oft in der Nähe einer Gruppe Sklaven auf, die es zu befreien gilt. *'Uruk-Hauptmänner: '''Hauptmänner sind einer der Stärksten in den Riegen der Uruks. Sie können durch vielerlei Aktionen ihre Macht stärken und selbst zum Häuptling werden. *'Uruk-Häuptlinge: Dies sind die Elite der Uruks und treten fünf Mal in einem Gebiet auf, können bis zu fünf Beschützer bzw Hauptmänner unter sich als Leibgarde besitzen und tauchen nur dann auf, wenn sie herausgefordert werden. * 'Würmer: ' Würmer geben die Schwächen eines Hauptmanns preis, wenn du sie verhörst. - Würmer und Informationen werden auf der Hauptkarte und der Minimap mit 25px|link= angezeigt. - Häuptlinge sind deutlich stärker als gewöhnliche Uruks. sammle Informationen und studiere sie, um Schwächen herauszufinden und eine Strategie zu erarbeiten. - Wenn du die Ängste eines Häuptlings gegen ihn verwendest, kannst du viele seiner Stärken und Immunitäten umgehen und ihn somit leichter besiegen. - Schwächen und Anfälligkeiten kannst du erst ausnutzen, wenn du Informationen gesammelt hast. Einige treten jedoch auch beim zufälligem Verwenden auf. * Die fünf Krallen = Vergrößerung der Uruk-Armee *''Mehr siehe: Nemesis System '' #Informationen erhalten - Viele verschiedene Uruks, die einem Hauptmann untergeben sind, wissen um die Schwächen, Stärken und Aufenthaltsorte ihres Kommandanten bescheid und können bei Talions Reise aufgesucht werden. Dies kann der Spieler zum Vorteil beim späteren Kampf mit dem Kommandanten nutzen. #Befehlen - Diese spezielle Fähigkeit "Befehlen" kann auf Hauptmänner und Kriegshäuptlinge angewendet werden. Dabei ist diese Eigenschaft vor allem nützlich auch andere Krieger und Häupter auszuschalten und einen neuen Urk als Kommandanten einzusetzen. #Freigeben- Ein Uruk der bereits unter Talions steht, kann weiterhin sein Gebiet vor neuen Angreifern bewahren. Dies verschafft dem Spieler den Vorteil, in anderen Ländern zu agieren oder den jeweiligen verbündeten Urk zu Hilfe zu rufen. #Todesdrohnung #Beständigkeit der Armee Nutze das Verhalten der Uruks Weiteres Siehe: Nemesis System/Herausforderungen. *'''Jagt: Ein Uruk geht mit seinen Männern auf die Jagt nach Ghulen, Caragors und sogar einem Graug, um hierbei an Macht und Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Einige der Uruks tragen sogar den Namen als "Monsterschlächter", was bedeutet, dass sie sehr leicht Monster besiegen können. Viele geraten auch in Rage, wenn sie Monster sehen. Einige wiederum zeigen Angst und Furcht und rennen vor ihnen weg. thumb|350px *'Hinrichtung:' Bei einer Hinrichtung wird diese öffentlich ausgetragen. Der jeweilige Uruk vollstreckt das Urteil, während seine gesamte Armee zuschaut. Hierbei können nicht nur Verräter ermordet werden, sondern auch dem Hauptmann feindlich gesinnte andere Hauptmänner, was ihm zum Sieg einer neuen Position verhelfen könnte. *'Überfall:' Uruks überfallen oft anderen Hauptmänner, um diesen zu schwächen, zu demütigen oder gar zu töten, um selbst die Anerkennung und den Rang zu verdienen, den sie verlangen. Das gesamte Uruk-System basiert auf dem Machtsystem, indem Überfälle eine gute Gelegenheit bieten, andere aus dem Weg zu räumen. *'Rekrutierung:' Ein eher junger Hauptmann versucht so viele Anhänger wie möglich für sich zu gewinnen und startet eine Rekrutierung, muss sich jedoch im Kampf gegen andere Uruks beweisen, die ihr eigener Herr sein wollen. *'Machtprobe:' In einer Machtprobe tritt ein Uruk gegen einen Caragor an. Gegen ein solches Tier zu kämpfen stärkt nicht nur die Position eines Uruks, sondern verdeutlicht auch die Macht und die Härte seiner Klinge. *'Festmahl:' Auf einem Festmahl trifft sich der Hauptmann mit seiner Mannschaft, um Grog bis zum Umfallen zu trinken. Dies stärkt sein Ansehen in der Armee *'Duell:' In Duellen wollen sich zweierlei Uruk-Häuptmänner messen, um zu wissen wer der Stärkste von ihnen ist. Alle weiteren Uruks folgen dem Sieger, während der Verlierer mit dem Tod rechnen muss. So gesehen wächst die Macht eines Uruks und die Anzahl seiner Untergebenen, die in der Schlacht ihm Loyal beiseite stehen. Trivia * Uruks wurden von Melkor (Morgoth) aus verdorbenen, verschandelten und gefolterten Elben gezüchtet, die eventuell auch gezwungen wurden, mit anderen unaussprechlichen Abscheulichkeiten des Reiches der dunklen Mächte Kinder zu zeugen. * Das Wort Goblin wird von Tolkien selbst nur als ein anderes Wort für Uruk benutzt, obwohl es weitverbreitet ist, kleinere Orks als Goblins zu bezeichnen. * Uruks kämpfen oft zusammen mit großen, stark aufgerüsteten Trollen, besonders in den letzten Tagen der Ringkriege. Diese Olog-hai sind eine gefürchtete Rasse von Trollen. * Uruk ist ein Wort der Schwarzen Sprache für Orks. * Christopher Tolkien beschrieb das Wort Uruk als Abkürzung für Uruk-Hai und die beiden Wörter sind austauschbar. Verwandte Themen en:Uruks fr:Uruks pt-br:Uruk es:Uruk ru:Урук pl:Urukowie Kategorie:Rassen Kategorie:Uruk Kategorie:Palantir Spezialartikel Kategorie:Erzfeinde